Shrinking?
by Evil Oddball
Summary: Rating for safety. Oh no! Conan, has been kidknapped..Find out what will happen to him, in this exciting Dramatic Story. (-thinks she sounds like an advertising person- o.o)


I have decided to start another Conan Ficcy! And, just so you know. I do NOT plan on quitting the other one. I don't know when that one's going to end..This one might be the same way. Depends on what kind of reaction I get to this story. I'm sure there are probably story-lines that are somewhat like this but they are not exactly the same.  
  
Chapter One -  
"So, we kill 'im off tonight, Vodka?" a portly-ish man said looking to his partner.  
  
"Yeah, we've got some other members coming to help make sure no one is around." Vodka replied looking at the table in a diner. It was around seven o'clock that morning. Gin took a drink of his hot coffee.  
  
"Bill please." Gin said looking up at the waitress. She nodded and went off to get the bill.  
  
"Conan! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Called Ran, who currently had her back pack on. Sonoko was staying with them for about three days, while her parents went on a short cruise.  
  
"Common kid, you're going to make US late for school." Sonoko complained completly ready to go already.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" He retorted. He quickly packed his backpack with the things he needed for school, like, homework, books, and of course a Sherlock Holmes novel, which just happened to be The Hound Of The Baskervilles. "Ready!" Called Conan coming out of 'his' room.  
  
"Finnally, I was about to leave you Conan." Sonoko said opening the door to let herself out. She let the door slam right in Conan, and Ran's face.  
  
"Oh, Thanks for being SOOO polite Sonoko." Ran mumbled opening the door and letting Conan out then locking the door and going out herself. She sighed catching up with Sonoko. "We've got to drop Conan off at his school first." Ran said tapping Sonoko on the shoulder.  
  
"Eh, I know." Sonoko said turning the corner. Conan ran to keep up with Ran and Sonoko. After School -  
Conan stood next to Ayumi, Genta, and Mitshuko.(Something like that.) "Conan, Do you want to come over my house tonight?" Genta asked Conan. "My mom said you could."  
  
Conan shook his head. "No, Thanks, maybe another time." He replied. Genta glared at him, but soon backed down.  
  
"What about you Mitshusko?" Genta said turning to him.  
  
"Um, Sure, but I've got to go home and ask my mom first." He replied with a large childish grin.  
  
"I better get home now!" Conan said turning but waving first. "See you guys later!" He yelled as he ran towards the Mouri Detective Agency. When he opened the door he was surprised to find he was home alone. "Hello!?" He yelled through the house making sure that no one else was there. Conan shrugged and turned on the t.v. He pushed a VHS tape into the VCR, and pushed play.  
  
He went to sit on the couch. "Erg, It's so hard to get up on the couch with this miniture body" He mumbled outloud. The tape was a recording of the Masked Yaiba. He figured he was going to TRY to understand it so he wouldn't be so lost in the converstations between his friends about this show. It just never seemed to make any sense to Conan. He sighed trying to concentrate on the child's show. There was just so many things that he could point out that were wrong.  
  
"Conan? Are you home yet?" Called Ran's voice as the door opened. "Conan?" She called again, her and Sonoko came in the door, Sonoko closed it behind them.  
  
"Yeah, Ran, I'm here...Just watching the Masked Yaiba." Conan replied still concentrating on the show. Eh, It never seemed to add up. 'I guess it only really appeals to actual children.' Conan though silently to himself.  
  
"Oh, What episode is it Conan?" Ran asked setting her backpack down on the ground by the door way. Sonoko did the same.  
  
"Uh, Um..I don't really know." Conan admitted. He hadn't caught the name of it. "But I DO know that the Masked Yaiba is fighting some monster like creature." He said staring at the T.V.  
  
"Sounds interesting." Sonoko said sarcasticly. "Let's go in your Room, Ran." Sonoko suggested. She had no interest what so ever staying in there and watching the pointless kid's show. She didn't really give Ran much of a choice, considering that she drug her to her room. "So, heard anything for Shin'ichi lately Ran?" Sonoko asked Ran, not truley caring but just trying to think of a topic.  
  
"Well, no, not lately...he's probably just busy on this big case." Ran said turning her gaze away from Sonoko.  
  
"I think you should dump that jerk." Sonoko commented rolling her eyes. "He doesn't call often and won't even take a few days off to come see his girl friend! You know, he's not being a very good boy friend."  
  
Ran blushed wildly. "We aren't dating Sonoko, and you know that."  
  
"Whatever." Sonoko replied.  
  
Around Sunset.  
-  
"Mouri Detective Agency, Ran Mouri speaking." Ran said cheerfully to a client on the phone. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, Is Kougoro Mouri there?" Asked a woman's voice.  
  
"Um, no, sorry he isn't..May I take a message m'am?" She asked grabbing a note pad.  
  
"Yes, Tell him Ryouna Tanashi called. I need him to follow someone, I think they might be out to hurt someone. They've been stalking my son for quite a while now." Her voice had a worried tone.  
  
"Sure, I'll be sure to tell him right away, m'am." She said writing down the name, and number, well she didn't have the number yet..."I need your number." Ran said, she nodded as she was told the number. "Okay, He'll be back soon...I'll make sure of it." She said glancing over towards her passed out father, who was laying on the couch.  
  
"Thank you.." The lady said hanging up the phone.  
  
"DAD!" She yelled "This place is a mess, really..now I, really, understand why mom left you, I would have left you too, if you couldn't live by yourself." All he gave was a snore.  
  
"DAD!" She screamed again giving him a nice judo-chop like hit in the head. "WAKE UP!" She demanded shaking him.  
  
"I'm up, I'm..Down." Kougoro was then back asleep.  
  
"Dad, if you don't wake up, you'll have a splitting headache..Literally." She growled.  
  
"Fine..Fine.." He said sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"Someone called, her name was..Ryouna Tanashi..Or something of that sort." She said reading from the piece of paper. "Hmm...She needed you to call her about someone stalking her son."  
  
"Ryouna T-Tanashi?..Are you positive." Kougoro asked his voice stuttering a little bit. 


End file.
